


Princess Pretty❤

by WWE_Fanatic



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_Fanatic/pseuds/WWE_Fanatic





	Princess Pretty❤

"He what?!"

"Dude, calm down. I grabbed it before he could use it, jeez. It's just a brush." Xavier tossed the brush at Breeze rolling his eyes at how extra his friend could be.

"It's my favorite one though."

"Just don't leave it lying around. I can't protect everything from E." Tyler nodded putting the brush in his bag. Xavier made himself comfortable on the sofa and flipped on the TV. It was a match between Paige and Brie.

"Don't you have a match?" 

"Kofi and E do. I'm 'injured'. Just here to support." 

"Aww. Seth is here isn't he?" Xavier shrugs suddenly focused into the TV. "You should have invited him to hang around. I don't mind." He didn't. He liked to see his best friend happy and Seth just so happened to be the reason most days. 

"I'll ask." 

"K." He slipped on his 'Fashion Violation' shirt and sat beside him. It's quiet as the show rolled on. So far Paige picked up a victory over Brie and Jinder and Drew were going back and forth in a much asked for match. Watching matches wasn't something he normally did. Not until he realised it could help in future matches. Or whenever Dango came back.

"He'll be here in five. If you're sure. If it's awkward y-"

"You guys are cute. As long as you don't have sex in here I'm completely okay with it. Besides, he brings out the side of you that girlier than me. Totally a plus."

"Shut up. And just for that I won't tell you who else is coming." He didn't have to. He already knew. X was the predictable guy.

"What? You better not have." 

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Xavier! You jerk. You could have invited anyone else, why him?"

"Why who?" Ty nearly fell off the sofa. Seth and Dolph stood in the doorway with raised brows. 

"Uh..." 

"We wanted to go out tonight. So I invited Tye." Xavier answered smoothly. "Right, Breezy?" 

"Uh, y-yeah." 

"Why would you invite Dillinger? He's more of a show off than Dolph." 

"I'm right here." He pushed Seth in shutting the door. 

"I wasn't thinking. But anyway." He stood meeting Seth halfway. Lip locked in seconds. Dolph took Xavier's seat clearly used to them, too. 

He took a focus into the tv. A new match beginning. But Tyler wasn't really watching it. If anything he found himself taking short-- not so short glances at him. Breeze found it harder and harder  to not just drop to his knees and beg even to suck him off right then and there.nHe was the absolute definition of perfection and everyone knew it. Ever since Breeze's debut to the main roster 13 months ago it's been like this. He was starting to feel like a creep. 

He stood catching his attention and the lovers against the wall.

"I...I'm gonna grab a water." 

"I'll come too." Ty blinked unsure what to do. 

"We can a-" Xavier cut Seth off.

"We'll be here if you need us." He took the liberty of pushing them both out making Dolph stumble into the shorter blonde. 

"Sorry. You okay?" 

"Y-yeah." He turned on his heels quickly. Dolph still somehow behind him. 

"You don't look too hot. I-i mean, you look pale. I...are you sure??" He wanted to say no. He wasn't okay. He wanted to be but every day without you made it hard. Why can't he just see? They were meant for each other.

"I like you but you don't like me." 

"... what?" Breeze backed away wide eyed. Did he really say that out loud? "Yes you did. What makes you think I don't like you back?"

"You never seemed to talk to me before this...or even acknowledge me at all." He mumbles. 

"I didn't because the first few times I tried you walked away. I thought you hated me." Ty looked away playing with the hem of his shirt. Dolph stepped closer to him cupping his face bringing them eye to eye. "I'm sorry if I hurt you." 

"Y-you really like me?" 

"Since we met, Princess." Ty blushed furiously at the pet name. 

"Really?" Dolph nodded. 

"There's honestly not-"

Tyler pressed his lips against Dolph's which turned heated in seconds. He felt his back hit the wall as their tongues fought for dominance. Tyler's fingers tangled in Dolph's dyed hair. He wanted nothing more than to be as close as possible. But to his dismay, Dolph ended the kiss way too soon leaving Tyler pouting, wanting more.

"Found them." Dolph stepped back giving Tyler space to speak to his friend about what he obviously just saw.

"So much for..." Seth looked between Xavier's shocked face, Dolphs smug one and Tyler's flushed. "... You didn't." 

"Depends on what you mean." Dolph shrugs. Seth clearly knew his friend.

"Does this mean we can have double dates and couple n-" 

"OMG. Shut up." Tyler whined. Somehow Xavier always found a way to embarrass him.

"Im just kidding." He glanced at Dolph. "You better not hurt my best friend. I will skin you alive my friend." 

"Xavier!" 


End file.
